Transmission 6
Transcript Date/Universe Morning, July 23. No indications of an alternate universe other than a fire in a Walmart Plot Synopsis This episode's synopsis was written by Liam. Thanks, Liam! Holly responds to Oak’s email at 9 am on July 23rd with a jug of chocolate milk she bought from Walmart. She expresses excitement on seeing Oak again, but also frustration at her increased clumsiness with her hands. She also notes that she hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in a few months. Holly observes that she is unable to reach Oak by e-mail, which she hopes means that Oak has finished up and is returning. She requests Oak’s new e-mail address as soon as is convenient. Holly then proceeds to read the email out loud and respond to it point by point, imitating Oak while reading the email. Oak inquires as to how she is feeling, to which Holly responds that she is fine, although tired, and discloses an incident in which she fainted at the laundromat. Oak asks whether Holly turned Cosette off before leaving their shared apartment, and Holly realizes that, no, she didn’t, and that Cosette is probably still Roombaing around their apartment. She wonders if Roombas turn off if their dust tank gets full, and hopes that they don’t catch on fire. She then says that she texted Camellia asking her to turn Cosette off if she happens to go by the apartment. Oak confirms that the mission is going well and should be over soon. Oak then relays an unusual dream, in which a werewolf first devours Thomas Willard, which pleases Oak, but then the werewolf turns on and eats Oak and Holly. Oak is holding a cage with a beloved childhood rabbit named Frogger, whom a ten-year-old Oak accidentally killed. Oak then drops the cage holding Frogger down a storm drain, allowing the werewolf to eat the rabbit. Oak is unsure of the dream’s meaning, but feels stressed every time it returns. Holly doesn’t know what the dream means either. Oak tells of another unusual dream. Oak and Holly are playing street hockey with their neighbors, the Goldsteins. The game seems ordinary, although the players are passing the puck around unusually gently. It is only when Oak receives the puck by Holly, and delivers a slapshot into the goalie’s mask, that the puck is revealed to be an egg. Holly agrees with Oak that it is a gross and disturbing dream, but then dismisses it as Oak eating before bed, which she says always causes Oak weird dreams. Oak dismisses the dreams as anxiety, then mentions sending Holly vitamin supplements, and asks if she got them. Holly acknowledges that she did, and thanks Oak. She says she’s been taking them every day, so Oak can stop stressing about that. Holly then says that she’s doing fine, and that she could be way more malnourished and sleep-deprived than she is. Oak then inquires whether she is getting enough sleep and staying hydrated. Holly reiterates that she can’t sleep, although she takes naps under a shady tree with an inflatable pillow she carries around. No one bothers her because she props a library book near her, so people assume that she fell asleep reading. Holly says she is also trying to stay hydrated, even though the water here still makes her gag. She sneaks lemon packets and gets free ice water when she can. She talks about passing out in the laundromat again, and says she is unused to being this overheated all the time. Oak asks if Holly is going with Ivy for sure. Oak likes all the final options, so Holly should go with her gut. Holly says she thinks she is going with Ivy and the other one the two of them discussed, but she hasn’t decided for sure. Holly then says that she has a good feeling about those two. Oak then asks if Leia Janeway has forgiven Holly yet, telling her not to feel bad, as it could happen to anyone and that Holly isn’t exactly graceful even under the best of circumstances. Holly thinks Leia has forgiven her, but every time she does, Holly steps on a new part of her body, and the cycle begins anew. Holly believes that Leia understands and does not hold it against her, even if she does seem highly offended by being stepped on. Oak reminds Holly be ready to run at a moment’s notice. Holly angrily replies that she knows she needs to go dark if Oak disappears, but that she doesn't understand why Oak doesn't just tell her what's going on. Oak is eager to get home and eat Thai food with Holly but is unsure whether she can eat Thai food currently, so maybe they'll eat Mexican since wherever Oak is doesn't have it. Holly is reasonably sure that she can eat Thai food, and knows she can eat Mexican, and realizes that both actually sound great. Oak notes that the new Doctor is a woman, which Holly is appreciative of and hopes they don’t change River Song being her wife. Then Oak talks about being caught up on Greater Boston and Jim Robbie and the Wanderers and says that Holly was right, they are totally Oak’s ja’am. Oak then asks Holly if she has any other recommendations. Holly recommends Wooden Overcoats and EOS 10. As Holly wraps up her podcast recommendation, she receives a text from Oak, which reads “I’m Sorry.” Holly is both resigned and angered by this, and asks what Oak did. She receives another text, reading “Run and Hide.” Holly asks why this is required of her, and inquires as to what Oak did that she has to respond with such extreme activity. She bemoans the fact that she cannot run, but then says that she's going anyway. She runs as quickly as she is able, cursing Oak throughout. She flees into Walmart and asks where the fireworks are. She thanks the employee and then curses nonstop while running to them. She then discusses how she is sick of this goddamn fucking shit, and really, who can blame her. The episode ends with Holly detonating the fireworks and making her escape from the approaching military helicopter. Inventory A jug of chocolate milk (possibly abandoned). Donations Morse N/A Category:Episodes